Trip Thru Time - Part II
by DexFan
Summary: This is part two of Link & Zelda's trip through time if you have'nt read the first one please do R


TripThruTime-2

Part 2 of   
Link and Zelda's Trip Through Time.  
  
CHAPTER 1  


  
If you haven't read Link & Zelda's trip through time, then here is the scoop. Link & Zelda were bored with the castle and wanted to take a vacation in the Desert Colossus, but in prison, Ganondorf messes with Link's ocarina. Then when Link played The Requiem of Spirits they got transferred to the year 3000 A.D. Now they are stuck there — so here it is — Part 2 of Link and Zelda's Trip Through Time.  
  
Link: Well as long as were here we might as well look around.  
  
Zelda: Lets find the park. I'm spent.  
  
Link: Okay we will go to a park (Link look around and can't find anything, but then he spots a nice looking park. ) Hey lets go there it looks nice.  
  
( Link & Zelda run to the park but as they run everyone stares at them )   
  
Zelda: Why is everyone staring at us?   
  
Link: Aww, there just over reacting. ( A lady gasps and drops her pocket book. )  
  
Zelda: Okay then explain that.  
  
Link: Well it doesn't matter, we're here. ( they stop to catch their breath. They lean up against a statue. )  
  
Link: Hey...this statue looks familiar. ( Zelda looks up and her eyes widen )  
  
Zelda: Oh, Link dear... THAT'S US! ( They both look down at the inscription. Then they both read at the same time... )  
  
Both: Link, Zelda, with children Gean and Susan all heroes in the great war. ( after they finish reading, a boy about Links age [in the game] walks up.)  
  
Boy: I hope you two aren't intending to vandalize the statue of my great ancestors.  
  
Link: Oh no. We wouldn't... because that's us.  
  
Boy: (The boy is silent for a minute then ) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhahahahahahahah you're kidding, right? I mean, do you think that I'm going to believe that for one second?  
  
Link: You mean that you don't believe us?  
  
Boy: So you really think you're Gean & Susan.  
  
Link: No, I think we are Link and Zelda. Who are you?  
  
Boy: I am Jim and I can't take this anymore ( He pulls out his titanium sword ) it's go time.  
  
Link: Oh please, you have got to be kidding.  
  
Jim: Do I look like I'm kidding?  
  
Link: Well okay ( Link pulls out his own sword but as he does, his ocarina falls out. )  
  
( Link and Jim start to fight but the fight doesn't last long because Link takes a one whack at Jim and cuts his sword right in half. Then Jim pulls out another sword and dives for Link but as he does Jim is tricked, for right then Link steps to the side and Jim goes flying and hits the ocarina and it snaps in half. )  
  
( After the fight ends, Jim realizes that Link really is Link. He stops fighting and notices that the ocarina is broken. The three examine it and find out that they have to get it fixed before it is too late.)   
  


CHAPTER 2  
  
( Setting: Hyrule felid Time: Right before the Great War. Time of day: late Saturday night. )  


  
DarkLink: Oh, my lord, please give me a job to help destroy Link.  
  
Ganondorf: Look, I've told you over and over, I only give the major jobs to my temple bosses.  
  
Dark Link: Okay, wait a minute what if I had a job helping the temple bosses I could help Morpha a lot.  
  
Ganondorf: No.  
  
( Meanwhile back in the future Link & Zelda are having some trouble of their own. )  
  
Link: Well we can't get back home an time soon but at least Jim believes us now (sigh) well I guess well just have to make the best of it.  
  
( Link sits down in front of the statue and thinks. Suddenly his thoughts are overrun by a loud noise. Link looks up and sees Jim duck in terror. )   
  
Link: ( puzzled ) Jim what's the matter?  
  
Jim: You guys picked a fine day to show.   
  
( Jim looks at them both and dives to cover them. As soon as he does, a giant blast of dirt flies up over them. )  
  
Jim: You guys sure did pick a good time to come here.  
  
Link: What was that?  
  
Jim: Well it happened a long time ago. ( Jim starts explaining the story to Link & Zelda while in the old world.....)  
  
DarkLink: I don't give jobs to the minors...ah, well, see just how much of a minor I am. ( Laughs hysterically and evil.)  
  
Jim: ( Finishing his story he looks at Link & Zelda and they're thinking ) Well that's what happened.  
  
Link: I think I know somewhere we can get info and help.  
  
( Link & Zelda rush to were they first showed up and look for the information museum and on their arrival...... )  
  
Zelda: Look I found it ( They both read the information on the great war they get supplies and leave but when they get out Jim has been captured by the one making the trouble... Phantom Ganon. )   
  
PhantomGanon: Hahahahaha! Now no one can save the past as long as I have possessed the future descendents of Link.  
  
( As the descendents walk around zombi-fide Link notices a small stone on the ground attached to a long string. Again, Link looks up and sees that all the zombies are wearing a stone like the one in his hand. He puts it on and suddenly the stone begins to glow. He keeps it with him without knowing that it is a power stone which can give whoever wears it a special ability which will come in handy sometime. )  


  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Setting: Metallic Park. Time: Year 3000. Time of day: Monday afternoon.  


  
( While Links stone was glowing PhantomGanon notices the glow and captured Link & Zelda he ties them up in hope of keeping him there, but you know Link always has an alternative plan. )  
  
Phantom Ganon: Well, well. I didn't think I'd see you two in the future.  
  
Link: How did you get out of the gap between dimensions?  
  
Phantom Ganon: It took years of trying but I did it.  
  
( The stone stops glowing and Link disappears Phantom Ganon doesn't notice this for a while but then......)  
  
Phantom Ganon: Hey princess, where is the swordsman?  
  
Zelda: I have a name, ghost boy.  
  
Phantom Ganon: Shut up and tell me. I'm not kidding This staff in my hand can generate two million volts of electricity through you...Now tell me!  
  
Zelda: Even though I wouldn't tell you I don't know were he is.  
  
( While Phantom Ganon is looking around like the idiot he is, Link is walking to the pond were Phantom Ganon put his stuff and notices there is no reflection of him and realizes that the stone is for invisibility, Then Link gets an idea. )  
  
Link: This invisibility will come in handy when we get back.  
  
( Link goes and takes the staff and zaps all the zombies and they get their essence back. Then they get revenge for what he did and with their swords kill Phantom Ganon for good. Then Link stores the staff in one of the things he got from the museum—a hyper bag that can store many things in a single sack...kind of like Santa, huh. )  
  
Zelda: Well I think we've had enough with the future and we're going home but before we do, where are Gean & Susan?  
  
( The brother and sister step up and they are told to hold their mom's hand while Link pulls out a new ocarina that he got from the museum. He begins playing and they fade away while all the relatives wave good-bye and Jim cries good luck. )  
  


CHAPTER 4  
  
Setting: Hyrule field. Time: The great war. Time of day: Tuesday morning.  


  
( Link, Zelda, Gean, and Susan all arrive to find that once again Ganondork has taken over the castle and the bosses taken over Hyrule Field and Link and Zelda talk to their kids about how dangerous this is and what to do. )  
  
Gean: Okay, Dad, I will help you with the sword fighting.  
  
Susan: Alright Mom, I'll help with the magic.  
  
Link: Now Gean, Susan, Zelda, when we see Ganondorf, I don't want you to help me fight. I have a score to settle with him.  
  
Both Link & Zelda: Good. Okay, lets do this.  
  
(While Zelda and her daughter headed to the river, Link and Gean headed to the lake.... )  
  
Link: I'm sure there is something going on at the lake.  
  
(When they arrive all they see is the lake and a boat out in it. )  
  
Gean: It appears as if there is no one here but us.  
  
Link: Well... just watch. Looks are deceiving.  
  
(After Link speaks, a black cloud forms over the water and falls in. The two watch as the cloud turns to a form and rises from under the water. The being hovers till it gets to Link and.... )  
  
Link: ( Eyes narrow ) Dark Link.  
  
Dark Link: Like looking into a long-lost tinted mirror... a mirror that you shattered two years ago and thought it to be lost forever. Well, I've come to get my revenge.  
  
Link: Why does everyone want revenge.  
  
( And with that, the fight was on. Swords clashed and then Gean grabbed Darklink's leg and tripped him giving his father a chance to slice Darklink's head, but things don't turn out as well as he hoped.)  
  
Dark Link: ( Grabbing Gean ) Now I have your son and you would never hurt your own son, now would you. Hehehe  
  
Link: Well, I have a new advantage...invisibility!  
  
Dark Link: What?  
  
( And with that Link pulled out the stone and held it high in the air and with a flash of light he was gone. Link sneaks around and gets his son with Dark Link swinging his sword in all directions. With a mighty blow Link stabs through Dark Link. )  
  
Dark Link: ( In a pain-filled voice ) Well, the mirror is shattered once again but lets see if you can top this. ( He goes to the water and drops something in. )  
  
Link: What the heck is that?  
  
Dark Link: It is the last drop of Morphas essence. ( After the drop lands is the water, Darklink fades away and a circle on the water forms and it sucks up all the water in the lake but one spot. From that spot comes Morpha but this time he is a thousand times bigger.)  
  
Morpha: Ah, Link! Nice to see you again. Now prepare yourself for destruction! This time, Link, you can't destroy me for I am water and my nucleus is too far for your longshot to reach. ( He laughs a sinister laugh and grabs Link and throws him to the other side of the lake. )  
  
Gean: I wouldn't stand for you harming my new dad. ( He holds up his own stone and it begins to glow a blue color and a beam shoots from the stone and freezes Morph. He runs to borrow his dad's sword and swings it at the frozen giant. It shatters and then Gean starts slicing the nucleus. )   
  
Link: ( Wakes up ) Gean, did you do this?  
  
Gean: Yep, I sure did.  
  
( After that they all head for the castle and in the very same room as last time, Ganondorf awaits. )  
  
Link: ( bursting though the doors ) GANONDORF! You did it again and I will have to kill you now.  
  
Ganondorf: I don't think it will be so easy, for while in prison, I established a new way to beat you.  
  
Link: Oh, you what? ( Before Ganondorf answers Link gives a mighty charge at him and Ganondorf opens a port hole that takes him to the entrance. ) What was that?  
  
Ganondorf: A new port hole to transport you were I want. ( While Ganondorf is talking, Link is concentrating. ) This will make it more interesting ( Thousands of port holes open everywhere. )  
  
Link: Hehehehehe  
  
Ganondorf: What's so funny you shouldn't be laughing.  
  
Link: What's so funny is you really think you've beat me. ( And with that Link thrusts his sword into the porthole beside him and it comes out of the porthole right in front of Ganondorf's face. It stabs him in the face and Ganondorf dies.)  
  
Setting: The new castle. Time: After Ganondorf's death. Time of day: Tuesday night.  
  
Gean: Come on dad, tell me again please.  
  
Link: Well, okay. A vacation brochure had come in the mail and your mother wanted to go.  
  


  
_— The End —  
_


End file.
